OS Kuroo X reader
by Parisis-chan
Summary: Quand un dîner romantique ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. Commande de Crazy Av )


Salut ! Voici mon OS pour la commande de Crazy Av, comprenant Kuroo et un rendez-vous qui demande à être réchauffé =)

* * *

En ce jeudi soir, l'ambiance est glacée. Du moins, entre Kuroo et toi. Quand tu repenses au début de la soirée, tu te dis que le brun a clairement merdé.

Vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous au nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert près de ta fac et tu attends devant avec impatience. Kuroo a 15 minutes de retard, tu trouves ça un peu bizarre mais avec les transports, rien n'est jamais sûr. Tu soupires de soulagement quand tu le repères au loin –vu sa grande taille, c'est pas bien difficile – et te crispes en le voyant accompagné de Bokuto et Akaashi. Oh, tu aimes énormément les deux garçons mais pas à un rendez-vous amoureux. Tu croises les bras et fronces les sourcils, fixant ton copain avec insistance. Il semble gêné mais assume la présence de ses potes en te regardant dans les yeux.

« Salut [YN]-chan ! », lance Bokuto.

« Salut », dis-tu en tentant un sourire.

Akaashi se contente de te saluer de la tête et tu lui rends avant de te détourner pour affronter le chat du regard.

« Alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« On voulait manger quelque part avec Akaashi et comme Kuroo nous a dit que vous alliez ici ce soir… », répond le hibou.

« Hein, hein ».

« Mais on va s'asseoir à une autre table ! », s'empresse de compléter Bokuto.

« Ne sois pas bête. Maintenant que vous êtes là, venez avec nous ».

Tu précèdes tout le monde et entre dans le restaurant en expliquant que tu avais réservé mais qu'il y a deux personnes de plus. Tu laisses passer les volleyeurs mais attrape Kuroo par le t-shirt pour lui demander des explications :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu ? »

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que Bokuto insisterait pour venir. Je lui ai juste parlé du restaurant et qu'on y allait tous les deux ce soir, mais évidemment il n'a pas compris le sous-entendu », soupire-t-il. « Il s'est invité et quand j'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, Akaashi m'a fait signe de me taire. Apparemment ils ont un match important demain et il ne faut pas trop contrarier le capitaine, histoire qu'il ne soit pas en mode émo. »

« Bon… », souffles-tu. « On va faire avec, hein. »

« Je t'aime », lance Kuroo en t'embrassant légèrement avant de rejoindre les deux zouaves à table.

Tu tentes de te ressaisir mais tes joues restent rouges malgré tout quand tu t'installes. L'apéro se passe calmement – c'est vite dit avec Bokuto – et tu fais comprendre à Akaashi qu'il te revaudra ça. Il acquise et vous passez commande quand Bokuto se lève pour faire un signe de main. Une fille lui répond et se rapproche de vous. De taille moyenne, brune, toute mince et avec un grand sourire, elle s'installe avec vous sous la demande du gris. Tu fais connaissance avec elle – Chizuka de son prénom - et comprends que c'est une amie des garçons. Elle paraît un peu gênée au début mais prend vite ses aises, discutant avec tout le monde. Vous vous entendez plutôt bien et tu lui proposes même de manger avec vous. Elle refuse en disant qu'elle a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un mais te remercie et te donne son numéro pour que vous vous revoyiez. Les plats arrivent et tu manges avec gourmandise contrairement à ton copain qui ne semble pas dans son assiette.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu veux qu'on échange ? », demandes-tu.

« Non, non, c'est bon. J'ai un peu mal au ventre, c'est tout. »

Tu lui tends un médicament et il te remercie en le posant à côté de son verre. Tu hausses les sourcils en le voyant faire mais ne réagit pas. Juste avant de payer, tu te lèves pour aller aux toilettes sous les exclamations de Bokuto qui insinue clairement que tu fais ça pour ne pas avoir à débourser. Tu l'ignores en secouant la main et pars faire tes affaires. Quand tu te laves les mains, tu aperçois Chizuka sortir d'une cabine et te sourire.

« Salut. »

« Salut. Ton rendez-vous se passe bien ? », l'interroges-tu curieuse.

« Super, j'espère bien conclure ce soir ! », s'exclame-t-elle en remontant sa poitrine. « Et toi ? Avec Akaashi ? », poursuit-elle.

« Ah ? Non, non… », démens-tu. « Je ne suis pas avec lui. »

« C'est bien le plus potable des trois pourtant », continue-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? », demandes-tu curieuse de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé », dit-elle nonchalamment en se recoiffant.

« Parce que tu as _essayé_ Kuroo et Bokuto ? », t'étouffes-tu.

Elle te lance un regard circonspect alors que, bon sang, tu as de quoi t'étouffer ! Elle vient quand même juste d'insinuer qu'elle avait couché avec ton copain et un de ses potes.

« Pour te dire, je suis sortie quelques temps avec Tetsurou. Au début, c'était marrant mais ça a fini par me lasser. Et pour Koutaro, on a fait un truc à trois une fois. Le pauvre garçon ne savait même pas quoi faire et osait encore moins me toucher ! », rigole-telle.

Tu ris aussi. Nerveusement. Tu n'oses pas croire que tu viens d'avoir une telle conversation dans les toilettes d'un restaurant. Tu n'oses surtout pas croire que les garçons t'ai prise pour une cruche la moitié de la soirée : toi plaisantant avec Chizuka, lui disant que sa robe était jolie, elle qui te donne son numéro, qui planifie une journée shopping… Tout ça, devant leur nez et personne ne te dit rien ! Tu es littéralement sur le cul et en colère contre ses abrutis de sportifs.

« Tout va bien ? »

Tu l'avais presque oublié celle-là.

« Oui, oui », marmonnes-tu. « Je te laisse, les garçons m'attendent », salues-tu avant de sortir rapidement.

« A plus ! », entends-tu avant que la porte des toilettes ne se referme.

Les mecs se lèvent à ton arrivée et tu les ignores le temps de prendre tes affaires.

« On se casse », dis-tu sèchement.

Tu files dehors, te fichant de savoir s'ils ont payé ou pas. Tu vois Kuroo faire un signe de main aux deux autres et rattraper ton avance en se mettant à tes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu sais très bien, ce qu'il y a. Vous comptiez vous foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ? »

Tu l'entends soupirer avant de t'attraper la main pour te tirer vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je vous présente genre : « [YN], voici Chizuka ma salope d'ex, Chizuka, voici [YN] ma nouvelle copine. » ? Désolé mais ça aurait été embarrassant. »

« N'exagère pas, non plus ! Tu aurais pu juste me signaler que c'était une de tes ex. Et qu'elle avait couché avec Bokuto aussi, en passant. »

« Vous vous êtes croisé aux toilettes, c'est ça ? », détourne-t-il légèrement la conversation.

« Exactement », répliques-tu en retirant ta main de la sienne pour croiser les bras. « Apparemment vous vous amusiez bien au début, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? », demandes-tu moqueuse.

« Ecoute, cette fille, c'est une salope. Elle voulait baiser quinze fois par jour et quand je ne lui suffisais pas, elle allait voir ailleurs. Mais j'étais amoureux d'elle. Et pour la retenir, je lui ai proposé de faire un plan à trois avec Bokuto. Tu es contente ? Tu sais tout. »

Tu grinces des dents et lui tournes le dos pour reprendre la route. Pourquoi il ne comprend pas que c'est humiliant d'avoir fait amie-amie avec son ex ? De l'avoir invité à manger avec vous ? Avec une ex normale, ça passe, mais là c'est avec une salope qui lui a fait du mal ! Et cette andouille de Bokuto qui l'a interpelé…

Vous ne parlez pas le reste du chemin et de retour à l'appartement, tu pars t'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude, y'a rien de tel pour se détendre. Tu passes ton pyjama et colles ton oreille à la porte pour essayer de situer Kuroo. La télé est allumée donc tu files dans votre chambre sans crainte. Tu t'allonges à plat ventre et attrapes ton livre pour continuer ta lecture. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Kuroo gratte à la porte – oui, comme les chats – et apparaît avec une bombe de chantilly, signifiant qu'il veut se faire pardonner en prenant soin de toi. Tu le regardes fixement et décides de résister un peu pour le punir.

« Merci, mais je n'aime pas la chantilly », dis-tu avant de te replonger dans ta lecture.

« C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui vais la manger. Ou plutôt la lécher », rétorque-t-il.

Tu frisonnes devant son ton impertinent et il le repère très bien. Son sourire s'agrandit et tu clignes des yeux avant de te jeter de l'autre côté du lit. Il brandit la bombe et appuie dessus à intervalle régulier, te transformant peu à peu en dessert, malgré tes suppliques. Tu finis agenouillé au sol, la tête entre tes jambes.

« Hé », souffle-t-il.

Tu te redresses doucement et il t'embrasse plusieurs fois sur les lèvres, s'excusant pour tout à l'heure. Tu lui serres la main pour toute réponse et il approfondit son baiser, mêlant sa langue avec la tienne. Tu croises tes bras derrière son cou et il t'entoure dans les siens. Il met plus d'ardeur dans son baiser et te couche au sol, plaçant tes jambes de part et autre de sa taille.

« Laisse-moi te faire du bien », susurre-t-il.

Tu ne fais qu'acquiescer, incapable de parler quand il mordille ta nuque. Il poursuit son chemin en descendant sur ta poitrine et lèche consciencieusement la chantilly qui s'y trouve. Il s'y attarde quelques temps avant d'aspirer la peau de ton ventre, te faisant gémir. Il sourit, vainqueur, et tu lui attrapes les cheveux pour pousser sa tête plus bas. Il se laisse faire et frôle ses lèvres sur ton bas-ventre. Tu te cambres et gémis sans retenue quand il te fouille de sa langue. Il aspire, mordille, lèche, te rendant si sensible que tu es prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Ses ongles se plantent dans tes cuisses quand il te sent trembler et il insère sa langue dans ton trou, te faisant littéralement planer. Tu gémis sans retenue et te laisse aller alors qu'il remonte pour t'embrasser. Ton cœur bat vite et tu peines à reprendre ta respiration.

« Ma princesse », chuchote Kuroo à ton oreille, en caressant doucement tes bras.

Tu lui souris et il te soulève pour te déposer sur le lit, refermant la couette sur vous deux. Vous vous enlacez étroitement et constatant que ton copain n'avait pas débandé, tu le caresse doucement. Il résiste un peu, disant qu'il voulait juste te faire plaisir et que tu n'as pas à t'occuper de lui, mais il succombe finalement et te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Tu le touches, tantôt doucement, tantôt brusquement, et il colle ses lèvres aux tiennes, étouffant ses gémissements. Il finit par jouir dans un râle et se colle encore plus à toi, fusionnant pratiquement vos deux corps. Tu essuies discrètement ta main sur le drap et te coules dans son étreinte.

« Je t'aime [YN]. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit Tet-chan », dis-tu avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Même chose que la dernière fois : si vous avez des commandes avec un personnage et une situation, vous êtes les bienvenus !


End file.
